In My Veins
by Hummel-Anderson21
Summary: Es el último año de Kurt en McKinley, no sabe lo que quiere para su futuro, lo único que tiene son las navajas que siempre lleva en su mochila y las largas cicatrices en sus muñecas. Blaine Anderson ingresa con su mejor amigo a McKinley para su último año, sabe que éste será su mejor año, pero ¿Por qué el chico lindo de ojos azules parece que no piensa igual? Suicidal!Kurt
1. Prólogo

**Hola Klainers, les traigo una nueva historia sobre Kurt y Blaine, como ya se dieron cuenta Kurt se corta. Es una idea que me estaba rondando en la cabeza desde hace mucho y quiero compartirla ahora. Algunos saben que tengo otro fic, se llama "Las voces de mi cabeza dicen que eres el amor de mi vida", me quede sin ideas para esa y voy a tratar de inspirarme, más no la voy a dejar. Espero que les guste ésta nueva historia. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! En verdad que me hace muy feliz.**

* * *

PRÓLOGO

Su despertador sonó justo a las 7am, aún no se acostumbrada a que las clases iniciaban hoy y que era su último año de secundaria. Se destapó la cara lo justo para levantar su mano y apretar el botón de 'parar' en su celular. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se puso a pensar. Él ya estaba harto de esa rutina, despertar, arreglarse, desayunar, llegar a la escuela, golpes, empujones hacia los casilleros, llorar y bueno... algunas otras cosas. Él ya no quería ir a la escuela, sólo era un lugar donde los populares se sentían la cosa más importante, cuando verdaderamente sólo eran un pedazo de mier...

-¡Kurt! -_Bueno, al menos ya sabía que su papá estaba despierto_\- No querrás llegar tarde a tu primer día, no escucho que te estés arreglando.

Si, ese era él, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, 17 años. Estudiante de último año en McKinley. Ahora se había quitado la cobija de todo el cuerpo, se levantó de mala gana, sabiendo que de todas maneras, no podía postergar éste momento. Se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara, cuando llegó vio su cara en el espejo, bueno, al menos no estaba tan mal. Tomó su jabón y lo puso debajo del chorro de agua, ahí fue cuando las vio de nuevo, aproximadamente 20 cicatrices se veían fácilmente en _esa_ muñeca, y claramente otras 4 que aún estaban frescas. -_Diablos, tendré que llevarme la camisa de manda larga- _pensó Kurt, mientras volvía a continuar con su rutina.

20 minutos después Kurt iba bajando las escaleras cuando vio a su papá enfrente del cuadro donde aparecían ellos dos y su mamá, claramente estaba llorando, de nuevo. Su madre había muerto hace 1 año de cáncer de pulmón, y desde ese día su papá había estado alejándose poco a poco, puede que él pensara que Kurt no lo notaba, pero lo hacía y no sabía como pararlo, había intentado de todo, pero nada funcionaba. Kurt fue resintiendo la lejanía de su papá día con día, hasta que una noche, 2 mes después de lo de su madre, él había llegado a su casa llorando profundamente y con la ropa desordenada pero cuando su padre lo vio se limitó a darle una palmada en el hombro y decirle _"Mejor me voy al taller, tengo mucho trabajo". _Kurt había sentido que el hecho de que horas antes Karofsky lo había querido violar junto con otros tipos del equipo de fútbol no se comparaba al dolor que sintió cuando Burt no se preocupo por él. Ese fue el día en el que corrió a su habitación y tiró todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Fue el día donde encontró la pequeña navaja de afeitar en uno de sus cajones, fue el día en que sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la navaja y la pasó rápidamente una y otra vez por su muñeca izquierda hasta que sintió un poco de mareo y vio cómo la sangre había llenado su camisa y su pantalón, ese fue el día en que Kurt Hummel se quebró.

Kurt bajó los últimos escalones con pisadas más fuertes para que su padre se diera cuenta de su presencia, fue cuando Burt antes de voltear discretamente se secó las lágrimas y se volvió a ver a su hijo.

-Oh Kurt, perdón, no hice el desayuno...-dijo Burt, tomando unos papeles amarillos y viendo hacia la mesa y después hacia su hijo- ...estaba revisando unas cuentas del taller y...-

-No te preocupes, tomaré una manzana.- Kurt buscó su mochila y se la colgó en el hombro, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.- Hasta luego papá.

-Mañana te haré tu desayuno favorito, lo prometo.- La puerta se cerró sin una respuesta a cambio. Kurt bajó los escalones de la entrada y suspiró, su padre hace mucho no hace el desayuno, su padre siempre le promete que le hará lo que más le gusta, su padre había cambiado.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Muchas gracias a quienes están leyendo, me hace muy feliz, si conocen a alguien que le gusta Klaine compartanle este fic, en serio me haría muchísimo más feliz. Muchas gracias a _Knuth Archambault, JohnGleek y Moontsee VR _por dejar sus muy lindos reviews. Y quiero hacer una ACLARACIÓN, Kurt no va a ser un solitario o 'raro', el va a tratar de disimular que se corta y fingir que es por así decirlo, feliz. Bueno, sin más ¡DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA!**

* * *

PRIMER DÍA.

Kurt detuvo su andar en la entrada principal de McKinley. Vio como el edificio se alzaba temerante ante él y como los alumnos iban entrando, demasiado emocionados para su gusto. Eran las 8am, faltaban 20 minutos para que empezaran las clases y Nick aún no aparecía. Los horarios habían sido enviados en verano, su primera clase era Historia, y en verdad no quería entrar al salón sin Nick. Su celular vibró.

_De Nick Duval_

_8:05- ¿Kuuurt, dónde estás? Ya quiero verte. Hay que encontrarnos en la cancha de futbol ;)_

_Para Nick Duval _

_8:05- Voy para allá._

Kurt guardó su celular y se encaminó a la cancha de futbol. Lo cierto es que había extrañado a Nick, en las vacaciones no pudo verlo y se limitaban a mandarse mensajes. Ahora que podía verlo tenía ganas de ir corriendo a abrazarlo. Nick Duval era su mejor amigo, se conocieron en noveno grado mientras Kurt lo ayudaba a recoger su almuerzo del suelo tras haberse caído. Él siempre estaba ahí para él, estuvo ahí cuando su madre murió, cuando Burt se empezó a alejar, y estuvo ahí cuando descubrió que se corta. Kurt recordó aquella tarde, fue apenas 4 semanas después del incidente con su papá...

**_Flashback_**

_-Okay, ya tenemos la película... ¿Palomitas?-preguntó Kurt a su amigo que se encontraba en la cama._

_-Por supuesto. Vamos, te acompaño a prepararlas.-_

_Cuando llegaron a la cocina Kurt se dijo a si mismo que la compañía de Nick hacía mejor su situación, agradecía tenerlo aún a su lado. Nick se sentó en la barra del desayuno, mientras veía como Kurt se acercaba a la alacena y la abría para sacar las palomitas. _

_-Rayos, están muy arriba...-su manga se levanto no más de dos centímetros, pero aún así Nick pudo verlas. No supo cuando pasó todo tan rápido, no supo que hacer, no supo cuando Nick había empezado a llorar y a pedir una explicación. _

_-Kurt...Sólo dime que pasó, esto no eres tu. Tu no eres así.- La voz de Nick se oía tan suave como un susurro.- Kurt... T-tu.._

_-¡Sé que esto no soy yo! Simplemente sucedió... Todo pareció tan fácil en ese momento, todo se vio tan pero tan simple que... Sólo lo hice. Y no digo que me haya gustado. Sentí el dolor una y otra vez, pero eso sólo me hacía empujar con más fuerza la navaja. ¡Nada tiene sentido Nick! ¡Cuando pasó todo esto! ¡Cuando deje de ser yo mismo! Diablos... No quiero gritar... Sólo qu-que, me siento solo. Cada vez que me digo a mi mismo que ya no lo haré, vuelvo a hacerlo. Ya no sé como detenerme...-Kurt esperaba un grito de parte de Nick, tal vez un "Estás loco, ya no quiero ser tu amigo", pero lo que hizo Nick lo sorprendió aún más, simplemente lo abrazó. Un abrazo y Kurt sentía que una parte de él era lo único que necesitaba._

**_Fin Flashback_**

Kurt se perdió en sus pensamiento y no supo como había llegado a la cancha. Volteo a ver por todo el campo tratando de divisar a Nick y ahí estaba. El chico de cabellos negros venía bajando desde una de las gradas gritando el nombre de Kurt, cuando por fin tocó el pasto corrió hacia su amigo y cuando llegó con él, lo tomó en un fuerte abrazo.

-Kuuuurt, te extrañe demasiado.-dijo Nick aún sosteniendo a su amigo en sus brazos.

-Yo también Duval, ahora suéltame para que pueda ver tu cara, he estado todo el verano sólo recibiendo mensajes tuyos sobre tu novio.-dijo Kurt mientras se zafaba de Nick y lo veía con una sonrisa.

Nick respondió con una sonrisa que mostraba que en verdad le alegraba ver a su amigo de nuevo. -¿Cómo has estado Kurt? Realmente, ¿como te has sentido?.-

-Todo sigue igual y si también _eso_. Y no, no he ido a ver a ninguno de los psicólogos que me dijiste. Dejaré de hacerlo, no ahora, pero pronto... Pero no hay que hablar de mi, ¡cuéntame de Jeff! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo que se cambiara de escuela?.-dijo Kurt tomando el brazo de Nick y caminando a la entrada de la escuela. Sabía que Nick seguiría insistiendo sobre el tema, pero apenas se habían visto y no quería arruinar el día de su amigo. Quedaban 5 minutos para que la campana sonara.

-Es una largaaa historia, pero te la contaré en clase de Historia, ahora hay que apurarnos... ¡Oh! Espera..-dijo Nick, deteniéndose y volteando a ver a Kurt.

-¿No dijiste que teníamos que apurarnos?.- Dijo Kurt con una ceja levantada.

-Sé que no te gusta conocer gente nueva, pero les prometí que nos reuniríamos con _ellos_ en el almuerzo, espero no te moleste. Sólo quiero que te conozcan. De hecho ni siquiera tienes que hablarles,.- Nick estaba empezando a divagar.- ...sólo tienes que pararte y yo te presentaré, aun que si es difícil para ti...

Y entonces el cerebro de Kurt reacciono.

-Espera... Dijiste ¿ellos?


	3. Capítulo 3

De nuevo muchas gracias a los que leen mi historia, me pongo muy feliz de ver los poquitos pero muy importantes reviews. Si tienen una amiga o amigo Klainer, pasenle este Fic, se los agradeceria mucho. Gracias a Knuth Archambault, Moontsee VR y angela. 2 por sus reviews, me hacen seguir escribiendo como loca.

Knuth Archambault: Jaja, tu corazón Klainer lo presintió bien. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones trataré de subir un capitulo por día. ¡Saludos y besos para ti también!

Moontsee VR: ¡Que bueno que te está gustando! Y si, Nick siempre ha sido para mi el mejor 'mejor amigo' para Kurt. ¡Besos y abrazos para ti también!

angela. 2: Si, se que a veces es raro ver a Burt así. Trataré actualizar un capítulo por día ya que estoy de vacaciones. ¡Saludos!

Sin más por ahora, DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA.

* * *

ALMUERZO - PRIMERA PARTE

Kurt estaba ya en la última clase antes de que el almuerzo comenzara, era química y su mejor amigo no compartía esa clase con él. Inmediatamente cuando Nick le dijo que verían a Jeff y a su amigo, los cuales se habían transferido a McKinley para su ultimo año, se sintió incómodo. Kurt había dejado de hablar con la gente, con el único que hablaba era con Nick y sus maestros, pero sólo eso. Simplemente había dejado de importarle el tener más amigos. De pronto sintió que como una pequeña bola de papel golpeaba su mejilla y caía en su cuaderno. Volteó a ver de donde provino el papel y se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba Karofsky y David.

_Marica, ¿Que tal si le haces un favor al mundo y desapareces?_

Kurt se quedo helado al momento de terminar de leer la mala caligrafía de la nota. De seguro debería estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, pero no lo estaba, cada palabra la sentía como un fuerte golpe en el pecho. _-Hoy no, por favor-_ pensó Kurt. Hoy había empezado como un mal día, primero el comportamiento diario de su papá, Nick y su preocupación, después lo de encontrarse con Jeff y ése otro, saliendo de la segunda clase los del equipo de futbol lo aventaron contra el casillero y para suerte su espalda estrelló en el candado. Volteó a ver el reloj, sólo 10 minutos para salir e ir a buscar a Nick para almorzar. Sólo 10 minutos.

No pasaron ni 2 segundos cuando Karofsky que estaba dos lugares al lado de él, empezó a susurrar cosas como 'marica', 'homo' y 'niñita'. Kurt sabía que debía ignorarlos, se estaba empezando a sentir nervioso y con ganas de llorar, sentía una frustración que no había podido expresar, era como tener todos los sentimientos queriendo salir, tratando de salir, haciéndolo sentir triste. Sabía que no debía pensar eso porque sólo lo llevaría a cortarse y no quería hacerlo en la escuela, es decir, lo había hecho antes en los sanitarios, pero Dios, era el jodido primer día, él no podía hacerlo. Aparte de que Nick lo notaría, siempre lo hacía, como esa vez que sus muñecas dolían demasiado que decidió hacerlo en sus piernas; al momento que Nick lo vio, lo supo, odiaba que Nick fuera tan perceptible o que él fuera tan transparente.

El timbre sonó y Kurt se levanto lo más rápido que pudo para no seguir soportando a Karofsky, una cosa más y estallaría. Y ahí estaba esa última cosa. Un slushie sabor cereza y con demasiado hielo fue a parar en su cara.

-Eso te pasa por comportarte como marica delante de mi, homo.-dijo Karofsky mientras comenzaba a reírse con los demás del equipo y se marchaba. Kurt igual que siempre, sólo se quitó el hielo de los ojos y se volteó para ir por su mochila a su casillero, necesitaba ir al baño.

Necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba sacar eso que sentía. No quería molestar a Nick con todo esto, de seguro el estaba más nervioso por causar buena impresión ante Jeff. Gracias a Dios su casillero estaba a dos salones de donde Karofsky le lanzo el slushie, marcó su contraseña y tomó su mochila, dio la vuelta al corredor y ahí estaba el baño. _No puedo creer que para todos sea normal verme así, esos malditos, estoy seguro de que no serían así si a ellos les llegaran esos slushies-_, pensó Kurt mientras empujaba la puerta del baño y verificaba que no hubiera nadie más, era hora del almuerzo y duraba una hora y media, así que nadie vendría. Se detuvo en el lavamanos, abrió su mochila y sacó su muda de ropa, abrió el bolsillo de adelante y sacó una navaja, siempre las llevaba ahí. Tomo lo que necesitaba y se metió al último de los tres sanitarios sanitarios. No podía creer que sólo era el primer día y ya quería largarse para siempre de ese lugar. Estaba tan...¿Triste? ¿Enojado? Ya no sabía como se sentía, sólo sabía que estaba cansado. Se sentó en el retrete, dejó la ropa en el suelo y desabrocho los botones que estaban en la muñeca izquierda, se subió la manga hasta el codo y con la mano derecha tomó la navaja.

-Hazlo Kurt, vamos, vamos, es rápido.-susurró Kurt para si mismo.- Uno...Dos...Tres...- Y justo en ese momento acerco la navaja y lentamente la pasó de izquierda a derecha en su muñeca, Kurt trató de no gemir cuando sintió el dolor pero fue en vano, al segundo de que la navaja dejó de tocar su piel admiró como brotaba esa línea de sangre que comenzaba a caer por su brazo en una grande y llena gota roja. Se sentía tan bien. En ese momento sintió como eso que no podía expresar, esas emociones que golpeaban todo su cuerpo para intentar escapar, salían al hacer ese corte en su muñeca. Por eso Kurt empezó a cortarse después de lo de su papá, por eso no fue cosa de una vez, porque se dio cuenta que por unos minutos esas emociones que lo abrumaban podía dejarlas salir unos momentos, aún que después de horas o incluso minutos volvían a él. En ese momento presionó de nuevo la navaja contra su muñeca, sólo que ahora un milímetro más abajo que la cortada anterior. Lo hizo una tercera, una cuarta y una quinta vez, hasta que oyó como alguien abría la puerta.

-Mierda...-susurró muy bajo Kurt, poniéndose de pie y tomando rápidamente papel para limpiar la sangre que corría ahora por su brazo, volteó ver abajo y se dio cuenta de que unas gotas habían caído al suelo, rápidamente se quitó su camisa mojada y la puso encima de éstas.

-¿Hola? ¿Estás bien? Perdón que te interrumpa pero vi que al entrar hay slushie derretido y al acercarme al baño vi que me dirigía a este sanitario. ¿Necesitas una mano? ¿Qué le hable a alguien?.-El dueño de la voz tocó la puerta del retrete donde estaba Kurt.- ¿Hola? ¡Hay alguien?Mi nombre es...-

-¡Estoy bien!...gracias. Sólo vete.-dijo Kurt poniéndose nervioso de que el chico estuviera enfrente de la puerta.

-¿Seguro? Digo.. puedo quedarme, no importa. El almuerzo sólo lleva 15 minutos. Así que...-El chico no pudo terminar porque Kurt ya estaba respondiendole de nuevo.

-Seguro.-dijo con voz decida y un poco subida de tono.

-Oh, okay. Bueno, suerte...-cuando terminó de hablar se escuchó como se abría la puerta y se cerraba.

_Al fin-,_ pensó Kurt. Antes de tomar nuevamente su camisa la pasó fuertemente por el suelo para limpiar las gotas de sangre que se habían derramado y la dejó sobre el retrete. Vio su muñeca y se dio cuenta de que las cortadas estaban más abiertas de lo que normalmente se hacían, a veces no podía medir la profundidad de los cortes y cuando eso sucedía las cortadas seguían sacando sangre, no en grandes cantidades pero muy levemente salían unas gotitas, como cuando te pinchas un dedo con un alfiler, decidió tomar varias capas de papel y ponérselas encima de las cortadas para así no manchar su camisa. Su pantalón no estaba mojado, así que sólo se puso otra camisa de manga larga y el suéter que siempre llevaba en la mochila, cuando terminó guardó todo lo que había utilizado. Abrió la puerta del retrete y salió, _-Ahora sólo necesito mojarme un poco el cabello para sacar lo pegajoso-,_ pensó Kurt.

Cuando estuvo en frente del lavamanos dejó la mochila en el suelo, se vio al espejo y acercó la mano para abrir la llave.

-Hola.-

Kurt no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando ya se había estampado contra la pared de su derecha por el maldito susto que alguien le había sacado, ¿Quién era ese y por qué estaba ahí sin hacer ruido?

-¡Dios! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Eso haces a la hora del almuerzo? ¡¿Asustar a gente que no conoces?!.-dijo Kurt un poco enojado viendo a la persona que salía de la esquina de a lado de la puerta. Instintivamente se asustó de pensar que a lo mejor el chico había estado ahí desde que había entrado al baño y puede que hasta lo haya oído cuando hacía sus actos suicidas. Inmediatamente se puso en modo alerta.

-Jaja, lo siento. Sé que no debo reírme pero fue muy gracioso. Aún que se podría decir que nos conocemos, te ofrecí mi ayuda y me dijiste que no. Nunca me fui, creí que en verdad podías necesitar ayuda.-el chico estaba sonriendo. Kurt se estaba poniendo nervioso, odiaba estar con gente que no conoce, no es que el chico pareciera malo, de hecho su apariencia era normal, era morocho, tenía unos ojos color avellana y su cabello estaba cubierto por una gran capa de gel y wow, nunca había visto a alguien, aparte de él mismo, que usara un moñito.

Kurt decidió ignorarlo, eso hacía con la gente, ignorarla hasta que se iban. Sacó su cepillo de la mochila y mojó su cabeza en el chorro de agua, cuando vio que ya no había rastro de dulce en su cabello, trato de arreglar el muy tardado y ahora estropeado peinado que se había hecho en la mañana.

-¿Entonces vas a ignorarme?.-dijo el chico mirando a Kurt, él lo volteo a ver y regreso su mirada al espejo para seguir su peinado.- Entonces eso es un si... Bueno, yo no lo haré. Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson.- Blaine estiró su mano para que Kurt la estrechara y le dijera su nombre.- _Así que se llama Blaine...-_, pensó Kurt y se limitó a ver la mano extendida del chico y a guardar su cepillo. Tomó su mochila y se la colgó al hombro. Volteo a ver a Blaine y salió del baño. En verdad no quería amigos nuevos, aparte llevaba como 20 minutos en el baño y Nick lo iba a matar.


	4. Capítulo 4

¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo mi historia, me hace muy feliz y sobre todo leer sus reviews. Si tienen a alguien que pueda gustarle la historia, compartanla, se los agradecería mucho.

Knuth Archambault: Hola, muchísimas gracias por leer y nadie jamás me había dicho que soy una buena escritora, mil gracias, casi lloro jaja. ¡Besos!

Alejandra pc: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, yo también espero que se una gran historia y les guste.

Angii jimenez: A mi también me interesa mucho ese tema, claro que te etiquetaría en cada capítulo, pero no sé cómo. Si tu sabes, ¿puedes decirme? Pero con gusto te puedo mandar un mensaje cada que actualice, sólo pásame tu usuario.

Jeny: ¡Muchas gracias por tus reviews!

Moontsee VR: ¡Que bueno que te esté gustando la historia! Blaine será muy encantador, créeme. ¡Besos y abrazos para ti también!

littleporcelana: Dios, ¡Muchas gracias por tus buenos comentarios, y me alegra demasiado que te esté gustando! Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, y por tu apoyo al leer. ¡Besos y abrazos! Eres muy amable gracias, te mando un gran abrazo desde tu casa en Guadalajara.

* * *

ALMUERZO - SEGUNDA PARTE

Kurt estaba delante de la puerta de la cafetería, su muñeca dolía al mínimo movimiento pero el sangrado se había detenido y se aliviaba de eso. Estaba buscando la manera de entrar y parecer normal, pero no podía, se sentía muy mal y para nada quería entrar ahí, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo por Nick. Vio la puerta y sacó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, empujó la puerta y entró. Algunas miradas se detuvieron en él pero rápidamente volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo. La cafetería estaba llena, parecía que toda la escuela se había puesto de acuerdo para estar en el mismo lugar, usualmente sólo pocas mesas estaban ocupabas y los demás estaban en los jardines de McKinley. Caminó hacia la ahora vacía fila para tomar el almuerzo, escogió un sándwich, una manzana y un jugo de naranja, cuando terminó fue a pagarlo. Cuando llegó a la pequeña caja se giró un poco y se elevó en sus puntillas para divisar a Nick, pasó su vista por las primeras mesas; futbolistas, porristas, club de nerds, consejo escolar y al final ahí estaban los cabellos negro que buscaba, recibió su cambio y empezó caminar en dirección a la mesa donde se encontraba Nick y un chico con cabello muy rubio, éste último era Jeff, lo conocía por fotos que Nick no se había privado de alardearle.

-Nick...-dijo Kurt enfrente de donde se extendía la mesa, volteando a ver a su mejor amigo.

-¡Kurt! Por fin llegas, que bueno que no te has perdido la mayoría del almuerzo. ¿Dónde habías estado?.-Kurt le mandó una mirada que decía "Aquí no, después." y Nick sabía lo que significaba.- Oh, okay... Amm, Kurt él es Jeff, Jeff él es mi mejor amigo Kurt.-dijo Nick moviendo su mirada entre los dos.

Kurt que había estado dándole la espalda a Jeff desde que llegó a la mesa se volteó ahora para poder saludar a Jeff. -Hola, yo soy Kurt... No puedo darte la mano porque...-_Porque soy un adolescente que se corta y antes de venir creí que era una buena idea hacerme unas cortadas,_ pensó Kurt sarcásticamente.-...Por-porque traigo la charola. Perdón.-y con eso Kurt se dirigió al lado de Nick dispuesto a sentarse.

-No te preocupes. Nick me ha contado demasiado sobre ti, estaba muy emocionado de por fin conocerte.-dijo Jeff volteando a ver a Kurt.

-¿Nick por qué hay una charola aquí?.-dijo Kurt viendo al frente de donde estaba dispuesto a sentarse.

-Así es él, no lo tomes personal...-dijo Nick susurrando hacia Jeff.-..Y esa charola es del amigo de Jeff, el que se transfirió aquí con él. Se llama...-

-Entonces no hay problema de que mueva la charola hacia con Jeff.-al parecer no era una pregunta porque para cuando acabo de hablar, la charola ya estaba al lado de Jeff y Kurt sentado empezando a comer su sándwich.

-Así que, Kurt... Cuéntame sobre ti. Ya sé todo sobre Nick y quisiera conocerte mejor y estoy seguro que Blaine querrá ser tu amigo inmediatamente...- _Alto, ¿Qué? Dios que no sea ese Blaine_, pensó Kurt.- Blaine suele ser muy inocente con todos y muy abierto.-

-¿Quién es muy abierto?.-preguntó el chico de ojos color avellana que iba llegando a la mesa sin notar aún a la otra persona que se había unido hace unos minutos. Todos levantaron la cabeza y sonrieron a Blaine, todos excepto Kurt.- ¡Hey! ¡Eres tú! -dijo de repente Blaine.- El que me dejó solo ahí en el baño, espera... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tu eres Kurt?.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa que demostraba que a pesar de lo que había pasado estaba feliz de conocer a Kurt oficialmente.

-¿Ya se conocen?.-preguntó Nick a Kurt, ignorando de repente a los otros dos chicos.

-Algo así, fui al baño y de pronto escuché que me ofrecían ayuda, le dije que saliera y el chismoso se quedo ahí hasta que saliera del baño, intentó presentarse y lo ignoré hasta que acabé de quitarme el slushie. No estaba de humor Nick y...-al parecer también Kurt había ignorado a los dos chicos que se veían entre ellos un poco confundidos por el rápido cambio de conversación.

-Oh Kurtie. ¿Por qué no me mandaste un mensaje?... ¿Tu lo hiciste? Ya sabes...-dijo Nick bajando un poco la voz.

-Nick, en verdad no quiero arruinarte este día y... ¡Ustedes pueden fingir que no están escuchando nuestra conversación! -gritó Kurt hacia donde se encontraban Jeff y Blaine sin apartar sus miradas de ellos. Al momento en el que los mejores amigos se dieron cuenta de su error se pusieron ha hablar sobre una cosa sin sentido.- Gracias... No es tan dificil.- terminó de decir Kurt.

-Pero Kurt, sabes que puedes confiarme todo, creí que lo sabías... Eres y soy tu mejor amigo, estoy para ti siempre...-

-Lo sé, lo sé Nick. Pero es que estabas tan emocionado y ahora ya me comporté como un imbécil con el pequeñito...-dijo Kurt moviendo su cabeza hacia Blaine.

-Jaja, que te parece si bajas un poco tus paredes y los dejas entrar a ambos, créeme que en poco tiempo si tú quieres, serán grandes amigos.- Nick no le estaba pidiendo permiso, era una orden y sabía que tenía que hacerlo, por lo menos con ellos, es decir, no van a ser grandes amigos pero ¿que podía perder?

-Agg, esta bien mamá. Jaja gracias por todo Duval... Está bien, ya pueden voltear.-Blaine y Jeff que se hallaban jugando con una manzana, se giraron inmediatamente cuando Kurt dijo eso y con una sonrisa ambos en sus labios.- Amm, l-lo siento Blaine, por haberte tratado así en el baño. No sabía que tu eras el amigo de Jeff.- dijo Kurt un poco extraño de haber pronunciado esas palabras.

-Oh no te preocupes Kurt. ¿Te parece si empezamos de nuevo? Ya que estos tortolitos parecen haberse olvidado rápidamente de nuestra presencia.-dijo Blaine señalando a Nick y Jeff que ahora se encontraban tomados de la mano y viéndose a los ojos, muy distantes a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-N-no quiero parecer grosero, pero lo que dije antes es verdad, no quiero nuevos amigos. No soy una persona accesible y créeme que te arrepentirás de querer ser mi amigo, soy un problema para todos...-dijo Kurt viendo su sándwich a medio comer.

-Eso lo decidiré yo Kurt. Ahora, vamos a empezar de nuevo. Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson y soy el mejor amigo del novio de tu mejor amigo.-dijo Blaine con una gran sonrisa y extendiendo su mano para que Kurt la estrechara.

Kurt se quedó viendo la mano de Blaine frente a él por segunda vez en un día, sólo que ésta vez si la tomó.- Hola Blaine, mi nombre es Kurt Hummel y soy el mejor amigo del novio de tu mejor amigo.- Ambos se soltaron y rieron por las palabras de Kurt.

Blaine vio directamente a los ojos de Kurt. -Que hermosa sonrisa tienes Kurt...- la campana que anunciaba que el almuerzo había acabado estaba ahora sonando en los oídos de todos.- Ahora que hemos empezado de nuevo...- dijo Blaine ahora de pie.- Nick me dijo que tu me puedes guiar a la clase de Francés ya que al igual que yo es tu siguiente materia, ¿Te gustaría que camináramos juntos?.- dijo Blaine extendiendo su mano enfrente de Kurt.

Kurt se encontró viendo por una tercera vez la mano de Blaine, pero ahora por segunda vez en este día, decidió tomarla, dirigiéndose a la salida de la cafetería.


	5. Capítulo 5

Muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo, me hacen muy feliz. Si tienen a alguien que pueda gustarle mi Fic, no duden en pasárselo, se los agradeceré desde el fondo de mi corazón. Y muchísimas gracias a las personas que dejan review, les debo muchísimo, me hacen escribir como loca jaja.

littleporcelana: ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Que bueno que te guste y espera, vendrán muchas cosas entre estos dos jaja. Veré a que me lleva la historia y así decidiré el final, es lo único de lo que aún no se que hacer, así que no te prometo nada. Gracias por seguir aquí dandome tu apoyo. ¡Besos y abrazos! GRACIAS

Moontsee VR: Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando, gracias por leer. Siento que en verdad ambas parejas tendrán momentos muy especiales. Gracias por todo el apoyo. ¡SALUDOS!

Knuth Archambault: Sí, lo sé, no fuiste el primer review esta vez :c Jaja no te preocupes, me agrada que aún así me dejes un review. Aww lo sé, me gustó como sonaba eso en los labios de Kurt. Que bueno que te gusto, en verdad gracias por leer y seguir aquí. ¡Muchisimos besos y saludos! GRACIAS

* * *

ESTOY MEJOR SOLO.

Por fin la última clase había terminado y Kurt se sintió aliviado de poder irse ya a su casa y no saber nada del mundo hasta el día siguiente. Tomó sus cosas y salió del salón para dirigirse a su casillero. El pasillo estaba lleno de alumnos que gritaban de un lado a otro, giró a su derecha y vio a Nick esperando por él en su casillero.

-¿A qué debo su visita en mi humilde casillero, señor Duval?.- dijo Kurt llegando a su casillero y marcando la contraseña para guardar sus libros y sacar la mochila con su ropa sucia.

-Vine para saber cómo estuvo tu día después de todo lo que pasó.- Nick ahora estaba recargado en un casillero al lado de Kurt moviendo sus cejas de arriba a abajo.

-Pues...- Kurt recordó todo lo que había pasado ése día; Karofsky, slushie de cereza, baño, almuerzo, Francés y entonces le llegó a la cabeza lo amable que había sido Blaine mientras se dirigían a clase de Francés y como al acabarse le dijo que había sido un honor que Kurt estuviera con el durante ese periodo. Al recordar aquello no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.- Creo que todo sigue igual...-dijo Kurt cerrando su casillero y colgándose su mochila al hombro.

-Espera... ¿Por qué esa sonrisa? ¡Qué pasó Hummel!-dijo Nick gritando en medio del pasillo.

-¡¿Podrías callarte?! Todos parecen tener algo contra mi y tu quieres agregar que mi mejor amigo está loco... Y no sonreí, sólo qu-que... Me agrada que te preocupes por mi. Anda vámonos ya de aquí, estoy demasiado cansado para seguir aguantando un sólo minuto más en éste lugar. ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?.- Kurt en verdad no quería que Nick se enterara que le había gustado pasar tiempo con Blaine, después Nick no se callaría jamás y lo llevaría a todos los lugares con él. Prefería seguir como hasta ahora, solo.

-Oh Kurtie, tu siempre tan dulce. Pero lo hago porque te quiero, no por otra cosa. Y sobre ir a tu casa, en verdad no puedo, Jeff me dijo que hoy es el cumpleaños de su hermanita Amy y me preguntó si lo acompañaba y ya le he dicho que si. Blaine también irá y esa es otra de las cosas por las cuales te estaba esperando, ambos me dijeron que si querías ir con nosotros, ¿Que dices? Di que siiii, por favor.- Ahora Nick estaba con las manos juntas y viendo directamente a los ojos de Kurt.

-Nick, deja de hacer esa cara jaja. Perdón, pero no quiero, sabes que no me gusta salir con más gente y ahora agrégale ir a la casa de tu novio con TODA su familia, no gracias, yo mejor me voy a mi casa. Además me dejaron mucha tarea y Burt...- Kurt no pudo terminar de decir algo más porque se había retirado con grito de dolor ante el toque de la mano de Nick en su muñeca. -¡_Diablos!, las cortadas..._\- pensó Kurt.

-¡Kurt! ¿Qué pasa? Estás bien...- Y de pronto Nick volvió a entender todo. Kurt no le había dicho porque estaba en el baño y ya se podía imaginar el porque del retraso de su mejor amigo a la hora del almuerzo. Nick volteó a ver a Kurt que trataba de sobar su muñeca con el más mínimo de los toques, sin poder levantar la mirada.- ...Kurt, déjame verlas.

El castaño volteó a ver a su alrededor, no era un buen momento, nunca iba a ser un buen momento. Mucha gente estaba pasando de un lado a otro y no quería que toda a escuela se enterara de que Kurt Hummel tenía problemas y que se cortaba en el baño, sería su fin. Nick vio como la mirada de Kurt vagaba entre los estudiantes que seguían por el pasillo, así que tomó a su amigo de la correa de su mochila y lo guió hacia la salida. Una vez ahí pudo divisar a Jeff y a Blaine en el auto del primero mientras charlaban animadamente, siguió su caminar hasta que llegó a los botes de basura y se detuvo ahí, por suerte los neardentales del equipo de futbol sólo arrojaban a los demás en el bote de basura por la mañana.

-Ya no hay nadie. Muéstralas.- Nick no estaba enojado, eso nunca sería la palabra para describir lo que sentía cuando veía las cortadas de Kurt, la palabra correcta para describir lo que sentía era preocupado y asustado; asustado de que su mejor amigo algún día no mida su fuerza y los efectos no terminen en simple cicatrices.

Kurt seguía sin decir nada, se sentía tan expuesto y avergonzado cuando Nick hacía esto, así que simplemente se limitó a subirse las mangas de la camisa. Lo que siguió después de esto dejó a ambos en silencio. En las muñecas del castaño se encontraban 5 grandes cortadas aún abiertas, Kurt no sabía porque seguían así, normalmente a los 30 minutos se empezaba a formar la costra, con razón el dolor había sido muy constante y molesto a lo largo del día.

-Estoy cansado Kurt... Quiero decir que, cansado no de ti, pero cansado de verte y no hacer nada para ayudarte. La siguiente semana iremos con Alice. Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta, sabes que Alice no le dirá nada a tu papá o algo así. Es tiempo de que aprendas a valorarte de nuevo y a ser el Kurt Hummel que yo conocía, y al que extraño demasiado. Perdón que lo diga así pero no lo haría si supiera que no vales la pena.- Kurt estaba con la cabeza agachada hasta que sintió los brazos de Nick alrededor de él.- ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo hacemos juntos?.- Preguntó Nick sin dejar de abrazar a su amigo.

De repente el abrazo de Nick fue correspondido por Kurt.- Si Nick, lo haremos juntos.- Ambos se soltaron y se voltearon a ver, ambos sostenían diferentes diálogos en sus mentes. Pero por ahora Nick estaba feliz de que Kurt pudiera aceptar por fin su ayuda.

-Bueno, ¿Entonces nos acompañas con Jeff? En verdad que será una buena tarde y además podemos...-

-No Nick, en verdad quiero descansar de todo lo que pasó hoy e ir a mi casa a dormir un poco.- dijo Kurt dirigiéndose de la mano de Nick a la puerta principal de McKinley.

-Oh, está bien. Pero por lo menos deja que te llevemos a tu casa, a Jeff le queda de paso, ¿Te parece?.- dijo Nick a unos metros de donde Jeff y Blaine los veían acercándose.

-Preferiría que no Nick, puedo caminar, son sólo unas cuadras...-

-Nada de eso, ven vamos.- Nick ya había llegado a donde se encontraba su novio y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Lo siento chicos, pero Kurt no puede ir con nosotros, se siente muy cansado y le dije que podemos llevarlo a su casa.- dijo Nick viendo a Kurt.

Blaine observó Kurt y se dio cuenta de que en verdad se veía muy cansado, y sus ojos se veían bastante ¿agotados? ¿tristes?.- Que mal que no puedas ir Kurt, no será lo mismo sin ti y claro que podemos llevarte a tu casa, ven vamos.- dijo Blaine tomando la mano de Kurt y dirigiéndose a abrirle la puerta trasera del auto, Kurt no dijo ni vio a nadie, se limitó a subirse al carro, después de esto los demás chicos hicieron lo mismo.

Después de haber dejado la escuela atrás, Blaine volteó a ver a Kurt que tenía su mirada fija en la ventana que tenía al lado. Sabía que Kurt estaba pasando por algo, y no por cualquier cosa, era algo que hacía que sus hermosos ojos azules se vieran grises y casi sin vida, tenía que ayudarlo, quería hacerlo. Sabía que debía empezar de poco a poco, ganándose su confianza para que así el castaño pudiera abrirse completamente, ¿Pero como lo haría? Blaine vio la mano de Kurt descansando en el asiento, esa mano que parecía la porcelana más fina y hermosa, esa mano que había disfrutado sostener aun que fueran unos minutos, Blaine no dudó en volver a tomarla, pero al momento de hacerlo Kurt la alejó rápidamente y siguió viendo por la ventana. A Blaine no le quedó ninguna excusa para no buscar la manera de hacer feliz a Kurt Hummel, de repararlo y ver la luz en esos ojos.

Kurt se limitaba a seguir viendo el paisaje, quería llegar ya a su casa y dormir, olvidarse de todo y todos. No supo porque pero le había dolido un poco no haber tomado la mano de Blaine, sabía que el sólo quería formar una buena amistad, pero no quería incluir a alguien más en la lista de "Personas que le tienen lástima a Kurt Hummel". _-Nick está equivocado si cree que iré a ver a esa psicóloga, está equivocado si cree que dejaré de cortarme, está equivocado si cree que quiero volver a ser el Kurt Hummel de antes, nadie necesitaba a ese Kurt Hummel y si lo hubieran hecho, no me hubiera obligado a cambiar, me hubieran ayudado. Está mal si cree que dejaré de ser como soy. Porque así estoy bien, porque solo estoy mejor.- _pensó Kurt, dándose cuenta de que habían llegado a su casa. Abrió la puerta y salió sin despedirse o agradecer a alguien, lo único que pudo pensar fue que al entrar a su cuarto abriría el cajón donde guardaba sus navajas.


	6. Capítulo 6

Hola mis amadísimos lectores, les agradezco mucho que sigan aquí. También quiero decirles que de actualizaré un día si y un día no, porque ya voy a entrar el lunes de nuevo a clases y estos días estaré un poquitito ocupada, pero como ya dije, actualizaré un día si y otro no, gracias por comprender. Si tienen a alguien que le pueda gustar mi Fic, les agradecería que se lo pasaran y muchas gracias a las personas que me dejan review, ¡las amo!

Knuth Archambault: Muchas gracias por tu confianza. ¡Y si! ¡Fuiste el primer review de nuevo! Si, ya lo habías dicho y agradezco muchísimo que lo digas, tu eres más asombrosa por seguir aquí. Jaja gracias, te mando un gran saludo. ¡Beso y abrazos!

Moontsee VR: Vendrán otras cosas malas para Kurt, pero eso traerá más cosas buenas. Aprecio mucho que te guste y gracias por seguir leyendo, te lo agradezco mucho. ¡SALUDOS Y BESOS!

Jeny: Así es, ya se conocieron. Gracias por leer, y dejar tu review. ¡Saludos!

* * *

ADIÓS TRANQUILIDAD.

Había pasado una semana desde el primer día de clases y por ende, desde que Nick y él había tenido _esa _plática en la que habían acordado ir a ver a Alice. Pero Kurt había tenido otros planes en mente. Desde aquel día había dejado de frecuentar la cafetería y llegaba a la escuela justo a tiempo, todo esto para poder evitar a los tres muchachos, sobre todo a Nick. Algunos momentos habían sido difíciles de evitar, como cuando compartían clases y Kurt se sentaba hasta el frente, así que cuando Nick llegaba al salón el asiento a su lado ya estaba ocupado o cuando alguno de ellos lo sorprendía en el pasillo. Kurt siguió pensando en todo lo que pasó la última semana, tomó su almuerzo del casillero y se dirigió a uno de los jardines de McKinley.

Las cosas se habían estado complicando esos días y lo último que quería era que Nick volviera a sentirse parte de esto y con la obligación de hacer algo al respecto. Como cuando Kurt llegó a casa el tercer día de clases y encontró a su papá dormido en la sala con 6 botellas de cerveza en la mesita junto con una foto de su madre, él simplemente suspiró, caminó hasta donde su padre para quitarle las botas del trabajo y su gorra, y después lo acobijó con la sábana que estaba en el sillón de al lado.

-Esto se está poniendo grave...- dijo Kurt en el silencio de la sala. Subió a su cuarto y dejó su mochila en la cama, se giró hacía su guardarropa y lo abrió para sacar su pijama. -_Estoy cansado de todo esto...- _Caminó hacía su escritorio y tomó las navajas que estaban ya afuera, se dirigió al baño y cerró con seguro.

Una vez adentro, dejó sus cosas en el suelo y avanzó para abrir la llave de la regadera, se giró para verse en el espejo, ¿Quién era ese chico en el espejo? ¿Quién era ese chico con ojos triste? ¿Dónde estaba el Kurt Hummel que era feliz? ¿Dónde quedó? ¿Cuándo se fue y cómo sucedió tan rápido? Lágrimas empezaron a rodar por toda su cara, no pudo evitarlo más y empezó a soltar sollozos, extrañaba a su papá, a su mamá y a él mismo. Su ropa fue quedando en el suelo hasta que lo único que lleaba puesto eran sus calzoncillos. Se sentó en el retrete y tomó las navajas del suelo, las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas y terminaban en sus piernas, los sollozos seguían sin parar. Agarró con más fuerza la navaja, por un momento titubeó de si la pasaba o no, recordó todo por lo que valía la pena no hacerlo y después recordó la soledad y la decepción en él mismo y eso era más grande que todo.. o eso pensaba él, así que empujó la navaja horizontalmente por la longitud de su pierna, como otras veces había visto se volvió a formar una linea delgada de sangre que iba creciendo poco a poco; volvió a meter la navaja por su pierna, seis cortadas, más sangre; catorce cortadas, tomó papel y limpió la gran cantidad de sangre que caía de las orillas de cada corte y que se juntaba para resbalar por la pierna; veintitrés cortadas y se detuvo, su pierna empezaba a punzar del dolor. Vio las aberturas que tenía su pierna y volvió a llorar, si tan sólo fuera más valiente podría terminar todo su dolor con una simple cortada vertical en cualquiera de sus muñeca, pero nunca era lo suficiente, nunca bastaba. Dio un pasó dentro de la regadera y luego otro, cuando sintió el chorro de agua caer sobre él sintió una tranquilidad, el agua que caía sobre las cortadas se sentía refrescante, dolía pero lo relajaba. Después de 20 minutos salió del baño y se cubrió las cortadas con una gasa, otras veces los cortes se abrían un poco y hacía que su pijama se manchara. Se acostó y lo último que pensó fue que ojalá el día siguiente no fuera tan malo. Pero lo fue.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Kurt al recordar aquello, las cortadas aún estaban en su pierna pero ya no dolían como la primera noche. Había llegado ya a la chancha de futbol y subió por las gradas, nadie nunca se reunía ahí si no era hora de entrenamiento, así que era el lugar perfecto para estar solo. Sacó su manzana de la bolsa de papel y le dio un mordisco, se dio cuenta de que si estiraba su mano izquierda hacía el frente se podían ver sus cortadas en la muñeca, dejó la manzana a un lado de él y se subió un poco la manga, con su otra mano empezó a tocar las costras color tinto que se levantaban en su muñeca, luego pasó a tocar sus cicatrices que se veían de un color rojo o rosa, -_parecen un gusano-_, se dijo Kurt mentalmente.

-Hey Kurt, hola.- rápidamente el castaño bajó su manga y volteó a ver de donde provenía ese saludo. En el primer escalón de las gradas se encontraba Blaine y unos metros atrás vio como se acercaban Nick y Jeff. _-Adiós a la tranquilidad de estar solo.- _pensó Kurt mientras veía como los tres chicos subían hasta donde se encontraba sentado y empezaba a idear una excusa para irse sin tener que entablar un conversación con ellos.

-Así que aquí te escondes de nosotros...- dijo Nick con una mueca de tristeza. - Que tonto que no vinimos a buscarte nunca aquí, es obvio, es un lugar tranquilo, obviamente estarías aquí. Pero bueno, vimos que te dirigías para acá así que te seguimos, espero no te moleste pero en verdad necesito saber el porque de tu repentino alejamiento...-

-De hecho, los tres queremos saberlo. Era cierto que queremos conocerte Kurt, pero sobre todo que seamos amigos.- dijo Jeff mirando a Kurt que se mantenía con los ojos puestos en Nick. Kurt quería abrazar a su mejor amigo y que éste le dijera que todo estaría bien, pero sólo se limitó a seguir viéndolo a los ojos, sabía que Nick lo entendería con ese simple gesto, Nick sabía que esa mirada significaba un _"Lo siento, pero no iré con la psicóloga; lo siento me volví a cortar; lo siento pero no puedo cambiar y no quiero que cargues con esto." _Antes de que otra cosa sucediera, Nick se arrojó a los brazos de Kurt.

El chico de cabellos negros empezó a susurrar al oído de Kurt sólo para que él lo escuchara. -Jamás serás una carga Hummel, entiéndelo. Verás que de poco a poco todo lo que sientes acabará, pero lo haremos juntos.- Jeff y Blaine no dijeron nada, sabían que si lo hacían interrumpirían un momento muy íntimo. Cuando el castaño y su mejor amigo se separaron Jeff habló con una tono que hacía creer que se le había ocurrido una gran idea.

-Hey, ya que todo está mejor entre ustedes, ¿Qué les parece si nos saltamos éstos últimos períodos y vamos a la casa de Blainey a ver una película, comer y a lo mejor algo de karaoke?- preguntó el rubio viendo a todos. Nick y Blaine sólo pudieron sonreír ante la grandiosa idea, los tres voltearon a ver a Kurt.

-Amm, si creo que está bien. No creo que a Burt le moleste...- dijo Kurt un poco nervioso, era la primera vez que pasaría más tiempo con Jeff y Blaine que el de un simple almuerzo, y no sería en la cafetería, era en la casa de morocho y eso lo ponía incómodo.

-¡Perfecto!- gritó Blaine mientras se acercaba al castaño y tomaba su mano para que pudiera sujetar su brazo mientras bajaban de las gradas. -Opino que nos vayamos lo más rápido posible antes de que le demos la oportunidad a un maestro de que nos vea y nos mandé con el director.-

Los cuatro iban llegando al estacionamiento de la entrada principal de McKinley, mientras Jeff vigilaba que no hubiera nadie por ahí que pudiera verlos.

-Vamos, vamos... Está despejado, suban al auto.- dijo el rubio mientras movía su mano en señal de 'avancen' y giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Blaine se acercó al auto y abrió la puerta a Nick, esté último se subió mientras su mirada seguía en su novio y su risa salía al verlo actuar así. -Vamos mi amor, ya puedes subir jaja.- Jeff corrió a toda velocidad a la puerta del piloto y una vez arriba, se acercó a darle un beso casto en la boca a su novio.

Blaine volteó los ojos ante la escena de su mejor amigo y abrió la puerta trasera del auto para que Kurt pudiera subir, giró su mirada al castaño y espero expectante a que estuviera arriba. Kurt se estaba debatiendo en no ir y quedarse en la escuela, sentía que algo no iba a salir bien, pero aún así le dio una muy pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa a Blaine y subió. El morocho sonrió ante el gesto de Kurt y cerró la puerta.

-¿Todo listo?.- dijo Jeff con una sonrisa.

-¡Listos! Avance ya señor Sterling.- dijo Blaine viendo por la ventana y asegurándose de que no hubiera ningún maestro o algún estudiante chismoso.

Kurt seguía sintiendo que todo esto era una mala idea. Si tan sólo hubiera dicho que no a la invitación o si hubiera ignorado a los chicos, se hubiera ahorrado todo el problema que vendría después. Si tan sólo se hubiera dado la vuelta cuando pudo.


	7. Capítulo 7

Hermosos lectores, estoy orgullosa de éste capítulo porque es el más largo hasta ahora y me gusto mucho. Gracias por leer y seguir aquí, se los agradezco muchísimo. ¡Gracias los reviews tan hermosos!

Knuth Archambault: Sólo puedo decirte que todo va a empezar a mejorar, poquito a poquito. ¡De nuevo fuiste el primer review, gracias! Gracias por seguir aquí, mil gracias. ¡Besos y abrazos!

Moontsee VR: Ya va a llegar la felicidad, te lo prometo. GRACIAS POR LEER Y SEGUIR AQUÍ. ¡Besos y abrazos!

**ACLARACIÓN: Todo lo que escribo acerca de las cortadas es algo que no es inventado, todo me consta, todo es real. Cuando en algún momento escriba que Kurt se hace 30 cortadas es porque se puede o cualquiera de esas cosas.**

* * *

DESCUBRIENDO.

20 minutos después de haber salido de la escuela, Jeff se adentró a un vecindario donde majestuosas casas se alzaban a sus lados. Kurt nunca había visto casas tan hermosas, aun que éstas estaban lejos de ser casas, eran hermosas mansiones. -_¿Aquí vive Blaine?_\- se preguntó mentalmente el castaño. Unos minutos después el rubio se estacionó afuera de una hermosa mansión color café con grandes ventanales italianos y una hermosa puerta de mármol, donde amplios jardines se extendían a los extremos del camino a la entrada principal, donde hermosas rosas de todos los colores los guiaban a la puerta -_Si así es el jardín delantero, no puedo imaginar que habrá detrás de la puerta..._\- se dijo Kurt mientras bajaban del carro y caminaba atrás de los mejores amigos.

Blaine sacó unas llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y abrió la gran puerta. Asomó la cabeza y movió la mano para que los demás entraran.

-Muy bien.- dijo el morocho dentro de la casa. -Mi madre no está, así que...- Blaine no pudo terminar esa frase porque el sonido de unos tacones bajando se aproximaban por las escaleras.

-¿Blaine? ¿Eres tú?- dijo Meredith Anderson, una mujer de estatura alta, piel un poco más clara que la del morocho, con un hermoso cabello negro y rizado, su cara estaba tan perfecta y en ella tenía unos ojos color café miel que te dejaban sin habla y su rostro contenía unas finas expresiones. Kurt se quedó encantado con la mujer que ahora se encontraba al pie de las escaleras sujeta al barandal color dorado. -¡Blaine Devon Anderson y Jeffrey Charles Sterling! ¡Exijo saber por qué se han salido de la escuela y secuestrado a Nick! Les he dicho que no deben hacer eso sin antes llamarme y...- Meredith no pudo terminar de hablar porque su vista se había fijado en el castaño, se soltó del barandal y bajó el último escalón sólo para acercarse a él. -Oh, lo siento tanto. No nos han presentado, ¿Tú eres Kurt, cierto? He escuchado demasiado sobre ti.- dijo la mujer tomando la mano del chico más pálido en muestra de saludo.

-Mamá... No digas eso.- dijo Blaine con los dientes apretados y un gesto que claramente decía 'Él no necesita saber eso'.

-Devon, no tienes derecho a hablar. Aún necesito una explicación.- El morocho vio como su mamá lo señalaba con su dedo índice y giraba de nuevo para ver a Kurt. -Es un placer por fin conocerte, eres un chico muy guapo Kurt.-

-Amm, muchas gracias señora Anderson.- Kurt estaba a punto de estallar de lo rojo que se había puesto en los últimos 5 minutos. Lo único que su mente pudo procesar fue el hecho de que Blaine le hablara sobre el a su madre.

-Por favor, llamame Meredith... Ahora si me disculpas querido.- la señora Anderson se giró y volteó a ver a los otros 3 muchachos que se encontraban en el vestíbulo.- Hola Nickie, espero que éstos niños no te hayan tratado mal al secuestrarte, ahora si me disculpas tú también, ocupo hablar con ellos.- volteó a ver a Blaine y a Jeff. -¡¿Ya me van a decir a quién le pidieron permiso de saltarse los últimos cinco períodos de clases?!

Kurt comenzó a susurrar a su mejor amigo que se encontraba a su lado, sin dejar de mirar a los otros dos chicos.-¿Por qué la mamá de Blaine le habla a Jeff como si también fuera su mamá?.-

-Se podría decir que lo es... Jeff vive justo enfrente, su madre murió cuando dio a luz a su hermanita. Su papá y el de Blaine son mejores amigos y cuando eran jóvenes crearon un gran bufete de abogados, después crearon la empresa de autos "Anderson &amp; Sterling Cars" donde sólo los de más alto nivel pueden permitirse comprar uno de los muy caros carros, ya que sólo hay uno de cada tipo. Pero el punto es que ellos viajan demasiado, así que obviamente nunca dejan a Nick y a Amy solos, incluso tienen cada uno su propio cuarto aquí...- dijo Nick mientras veía la cara de su novio, tratando de no reírse.

Kurt que estaba ajeno al regaño de parte de la mamá de Blaine a los chicos, reacciono y comenzó a hablar. -Señora Anderson, si me permite... No fue culpa de los chicos, creo que en si la culpa es mía... Ésta semana estuve distante de los tres y cuando por fin pudieron hablar conmigo decidimos pasar un rato juntos por el tiempo perdido, espero que no esté enojada, en verdad no pensé en las consecuencias y...-

-Oh querido, entonces está bien. Blaine, Jeff ¿Por qué no dijeron eso desde el principio?.-

-¡Por qué nos nos dejaste hablar!.- dijeron ambos al unisono.

-Tonterías, tonterías. Vayan a la sala a hacer lo que quieran hacer, le diré a Grace que les preparé algo de comer.- dijo la señora ignorando por completo a sus hijos. -Y Kurt...- el castaño volteó a ver a la señora Anderson. -En serio es un placer conocerte.-

-...Igualmente señora.- dijo Kurt sonriendo, y pensó que en serio extrañaba convivir con una figura materna.

Los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a la sala y vaya que era una gran sala. -Tu casa es muy linda Blaine...- dijo el castaño.

-Muchas gracias, estás cordialmente invitado a pasar cada una de tus tardes aquí conmigo.- dijo el morocho mientras ponía el juego de karaoke. Kurt abrió los ojos y simplemente se sentó en uno de los grandes sillones, esa respuesta lo había dejado sin palabras.

-¿Bueno, quién quiere comenzar?.- dijo Blaine con dos micrófonos en mano y volteando a ver a sus amigos.

-¡Nosotros!- dijeron Jeff y Nick, mientras tomaban un micrófono respectivamente y Blaine se sentaba enfrente de Kurt. Tomaron el control y buscaron en la pantalla entre las diferentes canciones, hasta que hallaron la indicada. Voltearon a ver a sus dos amigos y dijeron. -Vean y aprendan.-

Las primeras tonadas de la canción "Blind" de Hurts empezaron a sonar en la tranquilidad de sala. Blaine y Kurt empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar ante la elección de sus amigos. -¡Amo ésta canción!- dijeron al unísono y ambos se voltearon a ver, Kurt ante la similitud de sus acciones bajó la cara de vergüenza, no sabía porque pero Blaine podía ponerlo nervioso y hacerlo sentir tan especial al mismo tiempo y eso le gustaba; pero todo lo que empezaba a querer terminaba en una tragedia o simplemente lo dejaban solo. Jeff comenzó con la canción.

Since the day I left you I hear your voice in every sound.  
Since the day I left you I see your face in every crowd.  
It won't go away.

-_Que buena voz tiene Jeff, con razón Nick se enamoró de él..._\- pensó Kurt mientras ahora era el turno de su mejor amigo en cantar.

But every time I feel you near. I close my eyes and turn to stone  
'Cause now the only thing I fear is seeing you're better off alone.

Después de dos canciones más entre los tortolitos, Blaine se levantó y les quitó los micrófonos. -Okay, okay... Ya comprendimos que saben cantar jaja, pero ahora es mi turno y el de Kurt. ¿Qué dices Kurt, te gustaría cantar conmigo?- preguntó Blaine con sus ojos brillándole como tanto le gustaba a Kurt, no, no le gustaba el brillo... más bien le gustaba lo genuina que siempre era su sonrisa, no como la de él.

-Amm... Es qu-que no sé cantar y no quiero.- Kurt estaba en modo alerta de nuevo, no le gustaba que la gente empezara a atravesar sus barreras o por lo menos con lo que sólo compartía con él mismo y con Nick. Dios, claro que sabía cantar, no sólo eso si no que era muy bueno. La música había sido uno de sus escapes después de todo lo sucedido en su vida y por lo mismo no lo hacía con todo el mundo, sólo lo hacía con Nick y porque un día lo atrapó cantando en su cama con los audífonos puestos sin sentir aún su presencia.

-Jovencitos, ya pueden pasar la mesa a comer. Vamos, vamos, dejen de jugar...- dijo la mamá de Blaine, moviendo las manos para que los chicos la siguieran a la mesa.

-Esto no ha acabado Kurt Hummel...- dijo Blaine mientras su madre lo jalaba hacía el comedor y Kurt sonreía por lo gracioso que era la escena.

Cuando llegaron a la gran mesa con 16 lugares, una charola con espagueti y otra con albóndigas los esperaba. A lado de los platillos se encontraba una canasta con pan perfectamente cortado y en cada lugar una pequeña copa con vino y otra con lo que parecía era jugo de naranja. Se sentaron y empezaron a comer, hablaron de diferentes cosas y Kurt se sorprendió hablando cálidamente con todos, incluso con la mamá de Blaine. Cuando todos acabaron la señora Anderson dijo que tenía que salir a recoger a Amy de la clase de ballet y salió de la casa, no sin antes despedirse con un beso de Kurt y haciéndole prometer que estaría aquí el viernes junto con Nick para comer.

Los cuatros chicos se dirían de nuevo a la sala para una revancha de karaoke cuando Nick y Jeff se ofrecieron a ir a la alacena por helado, Blaine y Kurt asintieron, en verdad tenían muchas ganas de algo de nieve de chocolate.

Kurt se sentó y antes de que Blaine lo hiciera, habló hacía el castaño. -Iré traer un tazón con pretzels, ¿Gustas acompañarme o...?-

-Aquí estoy bien, no te preocupes.- dijo Kurt mirando a Blaine para que supiera que lo decía en serio, el morocho asintió y se fue.

-_Mierda, ya no aguanto._\- se dijo Kurt mientras se desabotonaba la muñeca derecha de su camisa y se rascaba un poco sus costras, esa era una de las peores cosas, se dijo Kurt, tener que aguantar la comezón. Muy pocas veces le pasaba y cuando lo hacía siempre era como una punzada mezclada con la comezón, y era tan irritante, sobre todo cuando tratabas de ignorarlo. Se giró para ver si Blaine venía y nada, así que volvió su vista a su muñeca, -_Diablos, son demasiados cortes..._\- se dijo mentalmente y recordó las veces que había buscado en internet maneras de dejar de hacerlo, también recordó algunos comentarios de personas que compartían lo que pasaban, también la cantidad de cortadas que se hacían y fue ahí cuando se preguntó que estaba mal con él, en todos los comentarios se leían cosas como "Sólo lo hago cuando me siento muy mal, como cada 3 veces por mes" o algunos que decían "Yo sólo me hago cortes muy pequeños, como de 2 cm y sólo 4 veces lo hago", fue cuando se preguntó ¿Por qué yo siento la necesidad de hacerlo todos los días? ¿Por qué mis cortadas son de 6 cm cada una? ¿Por qué me hago 15 o más cortes? ¿Por qué siempre quiero empujar más fuerte? Siguió tocando sus cortadas, preguntándose cuando acabaría todo esto y entonces la vida le respondió...

¡PUM! ¡CLASH!

Kurt volteó rápidamente para ver el estruendo que provenía detrás de él, preocupado de que algo grave hubiera pasado. Y entonces lo vio, una gran tazón hecho pedazos en el suelo junto con cuatro vasos de vidrio y una charola, todo delante de unos zapatos... Aquello era la vida diciendo "Esto apenas comienza." Kurt sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies, subió su mirada hacia la inevitable cara de Blaine y vio algo que por una razón le partió el corazón, el morocho estaba llorando y mantenía su mano en su boca como si acabara de ver un fantasma.

El morocho empezó a soltar pequeños jadeos, como si lo estuvieran golpeando. -Kurt... ¿E-en serio tu vida es tan di-difícil?.- El morocho apenas podía hablar y Kurt seguía sin saber que decir o hacer... Blaine dio un paso hacia delante y automáticamente Kurt dio uno hacía atrás. -Kurt, ya no te alejes de mi. Ya no, p-por favor...-

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué ha pasado? Escuchamos que algo se rompía y hemos subido lo más rápido que...- Entonces Jeff guardo silencio y aún que no quisiera, la muñeca de Kurt era muy notoria así que la vio. Entonces el y Nick armaron el rompecabezas. -Kurt, ¿Tu? ¿Co-como sucedió esto?.- dijo el rubio, mientras Nick estaba aún en shock sin saber como actuar ante el descubrimiento de los otros mejores amigos. Antes de que alguno pudiera decir otra cosa, Kurt tomó su mochila y susurró un "Lo siento" hacía los chicos, más para Blaine que para el rubio y salió corriendo hacia la puerta mientras se abría paso hacía la calle y buscaba la manera de entender todo lo que estaba pasando. Corrió y corrió, no sabía donde estaba, hace unos 10 minutos había dejado atrás la mansión, y ahora se encontraba en una carretera, no sabía como llegar su casa así que se sentó en la acera y comenzó a llorar. Lloró por lo que había perdido, lloró por lo que jamás tendría y lloró porque no sabía como acabar todo esto.

En la mansión Anderson, cuando Blaine pudo salir del trance al ver lo que el hermoso castaño que se había ganado su corazón se hacía a él mismo, tomó las llaves de su auto y salió corriendo de la casa. Cuando el coche encendió, piso el acelerador y manejo hasta la carretera. Tenía que encontrar a _su_ castaño, tenía que encontrar a Kurt... antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.


	8. Capítulo 8

**NOTA: **

Hola hermosos lectores, les debo una disculpa por no actualizar ésta semana... Pero mis vacaciones de acabaron y volvi a la escuela, y en serio se me va el día horriblemente, quiero decirles que actualizaré 2 veces a la semana, gracias por entenderme. Y POR FAVOR, NO ME DEJEN :c Y si conocen a alguien que pueda gustarle mi Fic, pásenlo, gracia y ¡besos! DISFRUTEN ÉSTE CAPÍTULO.

Moontseee VR: Mil gracias por leer, gracias gracias. SALUDOS Y BESOS, espero te guste éste capítulo.

* * *

PAREDES ABAJO

Kurt no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero sabía que era mucho, ya que el cielo estaba oscuro. Apenas había dejado de llorar pero el sentimiento amenazaba con volver a aparecer, se levantó y caminó unos metros tratando de reconocer algo o por lo menos una señal que le indicara la calle, nada podía divisarse. Suspiró y volvió a sentarse en la acera.

-¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Mierda, odio todo! ¡ESTOY HARTO!- Kurt respiró profundamente, se apartó el cabello de la cara y volvió a hablar a la nada. -¿Por qué dejé que ésto pasara? ¿Cómo pude haber hecho pasar a Blaine por un momento así? Es más, no entiendo porque me preocupo por él, sólo que... me dolió tanto verlo así...- antes de que pudiera seguir hablando con él mismo escuchó que alguien gritaba desde lejos, levantó un poco la mirada y pudo ver como se acercaban unas luces, era una camioneta negra... quizá podía pedirle que le dijera como llegar a su casa... el grito se fue haciendo más fuerte a medida que se iba acercando, podía empezar a distinguir lo que decía esa voz, era claro que estaba llamando a alguien, la camioneta venía hacia donde se encontraba a una velocidad baja, -_Alto, ésa es la voz de Blaine... No, estás mal Kurt, no es posible que le importes después de que vio tus cortadas, es obvio que jamás va a querer ser tu amigo-, _pero antes de que pudiera pensar algo más, la voz de un muchacho gritando su nombre hizo que se quedara callado sin saber como reaccionar, era Blaine. Intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo nuevamente le fallaba haciendo que sus piernas temblaran, cuando por fin pudo hacerlo, la camioneta estaba a unos cuantos metros de él.

-¡Kurt! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Kurt!.- la camioneta se frenó de repente, Kurt sólo pudo ver como se apagaba y Blaine salía de ella; corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el castaño aún en shock para acogerlo en sus brazos - ¡Kurt! ¡Aquí estás! Kuuurt, que bueno que te encuentro. Diablos Kurt, me preocupé tanto, te quiero demasiado y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueras tu.-

-...Bla-blaine...- susurró Kurt en voz baja aún sin corresponder al abrazo de Blaine.

El morocho rompió el abrazo y tomó a Kurt de los hombros mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos. -Kurt tenemos que hablar, pero aquí no. Necesito y quiero ayudarte. Ya no quiero que me alejes y no lo haré aunque lo intentes. Quiero que te quedes a dormir en mi casa, mientras te buscaba Nick me habló a mi celular, le he dicho que le avisara a tu papá, dijo que tu papá no tenía problema...-

-Amm s-sí, eso creo.- dijo Kurt mientras veía los ojos de Blaine, esos ojos que por alguna razón le transmitían demasiada paz. Blaine le tomó de la muñeca con un suave toque, pero aún así el castaño se alejó de golpe, el morocho no dijo nada y le abrió la puerta, una vez listo se dirigió al asiento del piloto. El viaje fue un poco largo, ninguno de los dos habló en el trayecto aún que no fue un silencio incómodo, era algo que necesitaban, como si lo único que quisieran fuera tenerse mutuamente. Cuando estuvieron estacionados fuera de la mansión Anderson, el morocho corrió para abrirle la puerta a Kurt y ayudarlo a bajar, caminaron hacia la puerta y entraron, en el momento en el que estuvieron dentro Nick y Jeff se acercaron a ellos.

-Nosotros nos vamos chicos, sólo queríamos saber que estaban bien.- dijo Jeff mirando a Blaine, después de esto se giró hacia Kurt. - Kurt, sabes que te quiero y si necesitas algo en cualquier momento, sabes que siempre estoy para ti... Nick te espero afuera.- dijo el rubio mientras veía a su novio.

-Si amor, está bien, salgo en 5 minutos.- contestó Nick sin dejar de ver a el castaño. -Kurtie, ¿No te pasó nada, cierto? Dios, estuve tan asustado, sentía que me arrebataban parte de mi corazón.- Nick abrazó por un momento a Kurt y lo soltó mientras continuaba hablando. -Blaine ya te dijo su idea, aquí estarás muy bien, he hablado con tu papá, ya sabes la situación, no se negó para nada. También fui por un poco de ropa tuya, está en la habitación de Blaine. Bueno, es hora de irme...- Nick volvió a tomar a Kurt en sus brazos, mientras comenzaba a susurrarle al oído. -Él te ama Kurt y demasiado. No lo alejes, ya no niegues tus sentimiento... Adiós...- dijo mientras se separaban y Kurt nuevamente en ese día se quedó en shock, -_É__l me que?- _pensó mientras veía como su mejor amigo salía de la gran casa y cerraba la puerta detrás de el.

Antes de que algo más pasara, Blaine se dirigió a el castaño. -Ven Kurt, te llevaré a mi cuarto para que puedas asearte, estuviste en la calle por varias horas y de seguro quieres bañarte. Mientras que tu te bañas, yo le diré a Grace que haga un poco de comida y aperitivos. Sígueme.- Blaine fue subiendo las escaleras con el castaño detrás de él hasta llegar a su cuarto. Abrió la puerta y le indicó donde estaban sus cosas y donde estaba el baño. Su cuarto era muy grande y por lo tanto muy cómodo, pero Kurt seguía abrumado por todo lo que había pasado, su cerebro todavía no registraba todo lo que estaba sucedía.

-Estás en tu casa Kurt, cualquier cosa puedes llamarme. Iré a ducharme al cuarto de mis padres, nos vemos en unos minutos.- Blaine se giró para poder salir, pero la suave y rota voz de Kurt hizo que se detuviera.

-...Blaine. Gra-gracias por todo, no es tu responsabilidad hacer esto y aún así lo haces. Simplemente pudiste haberme dejado ir, pero no lo hiciste...- dijo Kurt con pequeñas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

-Hey, hey... No llores. Nadie merece tus lágrimas y menos yo. Hablaremos de esto cuando estés más tranquilo, ahora ve y dúchate. Te estaré esperando aquí.- dijo Blaine mientras salía del cuarto.

Y así fue. Cuando el castaño salió del baño Blaine estaba acostado en su cama leyendo unas partituras, volteó a su izquierda y cerca de la puerta donde se encontraban unos pequeños sillones y una mesita, estaba una gran cantidad de comida, golosinas y gaseosas.

-Hey, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Mejor?- dijo Blaine mientras se paraba de la cama y guardaba en su escritorio los papeles que estaba leyendo.

-Si, estoy un poco mejor. Gracias de nuevo.- Blaine hizo un gesto hacia la cama, indicándole a Kurt que se sentaran.

Una vez ahí, Kurt se recargo en la cabecera junto con las almohadas y Blaine en la orilla para que el castaño no se sintiera incómodo. -¿Quieres que hablemos de todo lo que pasó hoy?-

-Sí.- dijo Kurt sin dejar de ver los ojos del morocho y con un dejo de firmeza en su voz. -Te parece si tu preguntas y yo contesto... te prometo que será con la verdad. Necesito sacar todo lo que tengo dentro y por alguna razón me inspiras confianza. Creo que es por tu pequeña estatura...-

-Jaja auch, eso dolió. Pero claro, lo que te haga sentir seguro.- estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Blaine habló nuevamente. -¿Por qué Kurt?- dijo el morocho mientras volvía a ver a el castaño, sabía que el entendería la pregunta.

-...¿Alguna vez te has sentido solo? ¿Con ganas de gritarle al mundo que sigues aquí y hacerle saber a todos que aún sientes, que aún te duele? ¿A veces has estado tan triste que en algún momento simplemente dejas de sentir? ¿Has sentido que no importa a donde vayas o que hagas, la gente simplemente no te notará? ¿Has sentido que puedes desaparecer y nadie se daría cuenta, ni si quiera tu propio padre? ¿Sientes que lo que único que mereces es dolor? ¿Has perdido a alguien tan especial, que te das cuenta que ella te mantenía de pie? ¿No?... Pues yo sí. Y lo peor es que no es momentáneo, no son cosas de un minuto, es constante; día a día, noche a noche, minuto a minuto, las 24 horas del día, y jamás para, jamás se detiene. Hago lo que hago no para llamar la atención o por que no valore mi vida, lo hago porque quiero sentir algo, a veces simplemente quieres dejar de sentirte solo y pensar en otra cosa, no importa si esa otra cosa es buscar la manera de que no te duelan las cortadas o de buscar una manera para ocultarlas, simplemente quieres dejar de lado la tristeza... Pero después ya no te puedes detener, tu cuerpo te pide que lo hagas, es como si lo hicieras en automático y si no lo haces empiezas a desesperarte. Cuando mi mamá murió, creo que se llevó mi felicidad con ella, la parte de mi corazón que aún creía en mi... Todo fue tan rápido y no tuve tiempo de procesar nada, todo ocurrió de una forma muy dolorosa. Después de lo de mi madre, mi papá cayó en depresión o al menos así lo veo yo... dejó de ser feliz y a diferencia de mía, parece como si mi madre se hubiera llevado todo su corazón... Empezó a tomar, a llorar aún más y por lo tanto a descuidarme más... ¿Sabes que Nick no le tuvo que decir nada a mi padre para que me dejara quedar? Estoy seguro que sólo entró a mi casa, tomó mis cosas y se fue. Hay muchas cosas por las cuales me corto, y las vivo día a día, mucha gente no lo entiende ya que en mi cabeza mis razones son suficientes pero para ellos no. He tratado... he tratado de detenerme, pero llega un momento en el que se vuelve un hábito. Después de la primera vez que me corté vinieron unas cuantas más y en las cuales cada que lo hacía me prometía que lo dejaría, pero no funcionaba, porque entonces al día siguiente me lo prometía de nuevo, y así se iban las semanas... Por eso lo hago, porque personas como yo, simplemente ya no vemos el significado de las cosas.- Kurt terminó de hablar, nunca había hablado tan sinceramente con nadie, ni siquiera con Nick.

El morocho que no se había dado cuenta cuando había empezado a llorar, se lanzó a los brazos de Kurt y lo abrazó fuertemente. -Kurt... Dios, te prometo que desde hoy jamás te sentirás solo de nuevo, jamás te dejaré solo, y trataremos de acabar eso de los corte. Eres único, hermoso y muy especial, nadie puede decir lo contrario. Te quiero Kurt, te prometo que saldremos de esto, sólo no te alejes no me prohíbas entrar aquí.- dijo Blaine mientras acercaba su dedo índice al corazón del castaño.

-No quiero que te sientas comprometido conmigo y mis problemas... Tu también eres algo así como único, y no sólo por tu estatura...- dijo Kurt mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Auch, de nuevo fue un golpe duro jaja, tu tienes algo contra los de estura pequeña... Pero déjame decidir a mi que quiero hacer, tu sólo promete que me dejaras entrar y bajaras tus paredes, por favor.-

-...Está bien, trataré.- dijo Kurt mientras abrazaba a el morocho. Algo le decía que las cosas mejorarían, Blaine le transmitía felicidad como si le sobrara demasiada. -_Si..- _pensó el castaño. _-..puede que ésta sea una decisión de la que no me arrepienta.-_


	9. Capítulo 9

Querido lectores, mil y un millones de perdones por no actualizar, si supieran lo horriblemente cansada que llegó de la escuela. En verdad perdón. Éste no es mi mejor capítulo pero me gusta y espero que a ustedes igual, los quiero mucho y POR FAVOR NO ME DEJEN. 

Guest: Gracias por tus lindos reviews, gracias por leer, espero actualizar pronto, no me dejes. SALUDOS!

* * *

CONOCIÉNDONOS

Blaine había despertado hace 5 minutos, estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior: -_Kurt se corta y está dormido a mi lado- _pensó. El morocho no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se asomó en su rostro al pensar en eso último, algo en su interior hacía que tuviera mariposas en el estómago cada vez que mencionaba al castaño y eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Giró para poder ver la cara de total paz de Kurt, se tomó su tiempo para admirar la gran belleza del castaño, cómo su piel fina como la porcelana brillaba con los rayos de sol que se adentraban por la ventana, como sus largas y negras pestañas descansaban en sus rostro, y por supuesto como sus labios tan bellos y delgados lo llamaban para besarlos. Algo había hecho que el morocho se sintiera atraído hacia Kurt, no sabe si fue el hecho de querer protegerlo, pero estaba seguro que lo quería porque el hecho de que es real, porque amaba la forma en la que sigue de pie y porque era simplemente hermoso. Ése último pensamiento lo hizo empezar a acercar su cara a la del dormido castaño, quería poner sus labios sobre los de el mientras que Kurt estaba dormido, sabía que se estaba aprovechando de la situación pero no podía detenerse. Estaba a unos centímetros de tocar sus labios, cuando la voz del castaño lo dejó helado.

-¿Siempre vigilas a los que te consideran su amigo cuando duermen?.- preguntó Kurt aún con los ojos cerrados removiéndose entre las sábanas, y antes que otra cosa pasara, Blaine volvió a acomodarse lejos de la cara del ojiazul. _-Espera... ¿Kurt me ha llamado su amigo?-_ pensó mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-Lo siento... No sé porque lo hacía... Mmm... Tu me has llamado tu a-amigo...- dijo el morocho sin evitarlo, saber que Kurt se estaba abriendo con él le daba una gran sensación.

-Sí sí, no te pongas a llorar Anderson.- dijo Kurt mientras se sentaba en la cama y se tallaba los ojos. Volteó a ver a Blaine. -No, ya en serio... Ayer me demostraste que eres una gran persona y te lo agradezco, no me había sentido tan ¿ligero? ¿tranquilo?.- el castaño soltó una pequeña risa. -En realidad no puedo describirlo pero me siento bien y es gracias a que me escuchaste. Así que sí... Somos amigos.- dijo Kurt mientras tomaba por un segundo la mano de Blaine y le mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

Blaine no sabía que decir, estaba anonadado, las palabras de Kurt se sentían tan sinceras... Sabía que habría momentos difíciles para el castaño, habría momentos en los que va querer alejarse pero Blaine estaría con él. No sabía que decirle, sólo atinó a decir lo primero que se ocurrió.

-¿Quieres faltar a clases hoy?.-

Hacer que Kurt faltara a clases junto con él había sido difícil, pero lo logró. Después de casi media hora de rogarle al castaño que se quedará, aceptó. Habían desayunado en el cuarto de Blaine mientras veían una película, por suerte Meredith no dijo nada al saber que su hijo y Kurt no irían a clases. Ya eran las 2 de la tarde, Kurt había salido de la ducha que la mamá del morocho lo obligó a tomar mientras se veía en el espejo de Blaine tratando de peinarse, pero una pequeña y aguda voz se escuchó subiendo las escaleras... _-¿Es la voz de una niña?_, pensó el castaño mientras dejaba de ver su reflejo y miraba ahora a la puerta. No pasaron más de 20 segundos cuando una pequeña niña de unos 8 años cruzaba la puerta gritando fuertemente el nombre de un tal "Blainey", _-Ella debe de ser Amy...- _se dijo Kurt mientras sonreía a la niña y tomaba su chamarra para ponérsela rápidamente.

-Hey, tu no eres Blainey... ¡TIA MER! ¡UNA NIÑA ESTA EN EL CUARTO DE BLAINE!- Kurt sólo pudo abrir los ojos ante aquel comentario. -Que raro... Creí que Blaine era gay..- dijo la niña mientras se acercaba más hacia donde se encontraba el castaño.

-Hola... Tu debes de ser Amy, la hermana de Nick y Blaine... ¿Cuántos años tienes, eh?- dijo Kurt mientras levantaba una ceja mirando desafiante a la niña.

-Voy a cumplir 10 en 5 meses. ¿Y tú?- dijo Amy mientras veía a Kurt de la misma manera en la que él la vio.

-Bueno señorita, creo que ya tienes la edad para escuchar cosas así... Mi nombre es Kurt y no soy niña, tengo pene y soy gay.- dijo Kurt mientras regresa su mirada al espejo y volvía a peinarse.

-Ya me caes bien Kurt que no es niña, tiene pene y es gay... Quiero decir que tu actitud es buena, cuando vives con puras niñitas.. dame eso.- dijo la castaña mientras le quitaba el cepillo de las manos a Kurt y se subía a una sillita para comenzaba a peinarlo.- ...te acostumbras a que te traten bien y tu no, tu eres diferente. Listo.- dijo mientras admiraba el lindo peinado de lado que le había hecho al castaño.

Blaine iba caminando por el pasillo cuando escucho dos voces agudas que reían de vez en cuando, se acercó a su cuarto para ver que pasaba y al entrar vio una perfecta imagen, Kurt riéndose junto con Amy de algo que había dicho la niña. -_Kurt riéndose...- _pensó el morocho.

-¿Hey, que pasa aquí?- dijo Blaine mientras entraba a su cuarto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Blaineey, por fin llegas... Te presento a la princesa, pero le puedes decir Kurt.- Blaine volteó a ver a Kurt con los ojos abiertos por el comentario de la pequeña pero el sólo levantó los hombros en señal de que no le importaba.

Nadie pudo decir algo más, porque el celular del castaño empezó a sonar.

-Oh, esperen...- Kurt tomó el celular y contesto. -Hola... ¿Pa-pá?- Kurt se tensó al escuchar a Burt, -_Mierda, está borracho...-_ pensó mientras se quedaba sin aliento.

-¡CARAJO KURT! ¡¿DÓNDE CARAJOS ESTÁS?! ¡TE QUIERO EN ESTE MOMENTO EN LA CASA! ¡QUE MIERDA HACES EN OTRO LUGAR! OJALÁ Y TE HAYAS MUERTO TU EN LUGAR DE TU MADRE, OJALÁ Y JAMÁS TE VUELVA A VER. TE QUIERO EN 10 MINUTOS EN LA CASA MARICA, NO ME HAGAS IR A BUSCARTE PORQUE..- Kurt colgó el celular antes de que su padre lo hiriera de otra manera.

-Lo-lo siento, yo-yo me tengo que ir...-

-Kurt, ¿Por qué lloras?.-

-Lo siento, es que... Adiós y gracias, lo siento en verdad.- Kurt tomó su mochila y salió corriendo. No quería pensar en lo que iba a pasar cuando llegara a su casa, no sabía con que se iba a encontrar, de nuevo lo único que sabía era que tendría cicatrices nuevas en sus muñecas.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Lindo lectores, perdón por no actualizar tan seguido pero les juro que siempre lo haré. En lo personal amo este capítulo, espero que ustedes sientan lo mismo. Y muchas gracias por seguir aquí y leer mi historia, ¡GRACIAS! **

Guest: A mi me agrada menos y en este capitulo lo odiaras más, lo siento :c

Bshaoran: Claro que si, gracias por leer, ¡saludos!

Moontsee VR: QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE! ¡Gracias por leer, muchos besos y saludos!

* * *

¿RENDIRSE O SEGUIR INTENTANDO?

Hacía 20 minutos que estaba acostado en el suelo de su cuarto, en frente de él estaba un paño que hasta hace unos 15 minutos estaba mojado, y su mirada estaba perdida… o mejor dicho sin vida. No tenía la fuerza para levantarse o para hacer nada en absoluto. Había escuchado su celular vibrar hace unos minutos, luego lo volvió a escuchar y luego otra vez, después decidió ignorarlo, ya no servía de nada contestar… Cualquier tipo de ánimo se había esfumado cuando su padre lo golpeó hasta cansarse.

En cuanto dejó la casa de Blaine, una parte de él quería llegar lo antes posible a su casa y la otra parte quería huir y no regresar jamás. En cuanto llegó a su casa pudo ver que la cochera estaba abierta y la camioneta de su padre mal estacionada, la puerta de su casa estaba entre abierta y las luces apagadas. Contempló su casa unos minutos y se hizo la pregunta que siempre rondaba su cabeza, ¿Cuándo pasó todo eso? ¿Y cómo lo detengo? Caminó hacia la entrada y abrió un poco la puerta… No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando un gran puño se estrelló en su mejilla izquierda lanzándolo al suelo.

-¡TE DIJE QUE LLEGARAS RÁPIDO PEDAZO DE MIERDA!- dijo Burt viendo como su hijo luchaba por soportar el dolor y pararse del suelo.

-Papá… ¿Qu-qué pasó? ¿…Por qué actúas así? Deberías llamar al psicólo…- Dijo Kurt un poco desubicado por el fuerte golpe tratando de apoyarse en la pared, pero nuevamente sintió como un puño se estrellaba contra su mejilla sin poder detenerlo.

-Kurtie,- dijo Burt de repente con una voz tranquila pero sin ocultar su ebriedad. -…¿Por qué no moriste tú? ¿Por qué tenía que quedarme con la persona más jodida de éste mundo? ¿Quieres saber qué pasó? ¡Tú me pasaste, tú y tú maldita vida! ¡CARAJO, ME TIENES CANSADO!- El castaño no podía moverse, no podía contestar, no podía defenderse y cuando llegó una patada a su estómago siguió sin hacer nada, cuando llegó la quinta el dolor dejó de sentirlo, fue entonces cuando decidió levantarse. Su cuerpo no resistía el dolor, su cara punzaba y no podía hacer ninguna expresión mientras pequeñas gotas de sangre salían de la cortada en su mejilla, su estómago parecía que estaba a punto de explotar. Al parecer en algún momento su padre se había cansado de golpearlo y decidió acostarse en el sillón junto a su cerveza, mientras varias botellas vacías descansaban en el suelo. Fue cuando muy lenta y dolorosamente fue subiendo las escaleras, esperando a que su Burt no despertara. Después de 10 minutos llegó a su cuarto y al sentarse en su tocador lloró de miedo y tristeza, su cara estaba roja de los golpes, una gran magulladura color morada se había instalado en su mejilla después de la golpiza que su padre le propicio y al subir su camisa pudo ver otro gran morete morado en su estómago, fue entonces cuando entró al baño a mojar el paño para que el contacto frio relajara las punzadas de dolor. Decidió acostarse en el suelo.

-¿Cuándo pasó todo esto? ¿Y cómo puedo detenerlo?- se dijo Kurt, mientras lágrimas seguían rodando por su cara hasta caer en la alfombra. El castaño no esperaba nada de lo que pasó, y al parecer eso fue lo que lo hizo caer, el esperar que su padre fuera el mismo de siempre. Se levantó lentamente, apoyándose en sus brazos para evitar el dolor, tomó su celular y caminó hacia el baño, al entrar vio cómo su cara iba empeorando así que le mandó un mensaje a Nick… Lo necesitaba, necesita a su mejor amigo, necesita alguien quien pudiera abrazarlo sin juzgarlo, necesitaba a su mejor amigo.

_Para Nick Duval_

_8:47- Nick? Necesito que vengas a mi casa rápido, Burt se salió de control y… y me encuentro muy mal, por favor ven. Te necesito._

La respuesta no se hizo esperar y en pocos segundos su celular vibró.

_De Nick Duval_

_8:47 – Kurt? Qué pasó? Iré lo más rápido posible, no hagas nada, voy en camino._

_Para Nick Duval_

_8:48 – Ven rápido…_

Al terminar de mandar el mensaje dejó el celular en el retrete, abrió el espejo de arriba del lavabo y sacó dos navajas. Se quitó la sudadera que llevaba desde la casa de Blaine y vio sus muñecas, tomó con la mano derecha una de las navajas y la pasó muy lentamente por la piel de su brazo, dolía… Dolía demasiado, pero ahora hasta todo lo que le pasa lo hacía, después de 5 cortadas se detuvo, su cabeza levantó la mirada al escuchar golpes desde su ventana, _-De seguro me he vuelto loco…-_ dijo en voz baja Kurt mientras limpiaba sus cortadas y salía muy lentamente del baño esperando ver algo afuera de la ventana, pero nada… Entonces lo escuchó, escucho como alguien decía su nombre.

-Kurt… Kurt… ¿Estás ahí Kurt?- dijo una voz en un pequeño susurro, parecería que no quería que la persona incorrecta supiera que estaba ahí.

-Ahora si estoy loco…- dijo Kurt mientras se ponía de vuelta la sudadera y caminaba a abrir la ventana. Y nuevamente no supo si ponerse contento o tener miedo de ver a la persona que ahora sonreía y con su puño daba pequeños golpes la ventana. Era Blaine. No supo porque o cómo había logrado subir ese pequeño hobbit a la ventana de su cuarto, pero nada de eso podía ser bueno.

Se acercó a abrir la ventana y cuando lo hizo retrocedió al ver a Blaine entrar a su cuarto. No dijo nada, no quería hacerlo, fue cuando vio como la mirada de Blaine se tornaba con furia y sus puños se apretaban, pero sus ojos se notaban… ¿Tristes?

-¡Kurt, Dios mío!… ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué idiota te hizo esto?- dijo el morocho mientras se acercaba a el castaño con sumo cuidado y le pasaba su mano por su mejilla.

Kurt se rodeó con sus brazos y bajó la cabeza. -¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías de estar aquí, no sabes con que puedas toparte. Debes irte.-

-No me iré, no te dejaré. Debemos avisarle a tu papá que estás herido para poder hacer algo y…- Blaine fue bajando su voz a medida que iba entendiendo la situación al notar la actitud del castaño. –Kurt… ¿Tú padre te hizo esto? Dime que no fue él…- Kurt se quedó callado.

-¡Ese desgraciado!- Gritó Blaine mientras se tomaba la cara con sus manos en desesperación. -¡¿Dónde está Kurt?! Dime donde está el imbécil ¡Respóndeme con un demonio!-

El castaño que hasta ahora se había mantenido con la cara baja tenía ahora los ojos abiertos con sorpresa, nunca había visto a Blaine así de enojado en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo y no le gustaba.

-Blaine, relájate.- Dijo Kurt olvidándose de su tristeza y volviendo a su actitud dura, mientras se acercaba al morocho para verlo a los ojos. –No vengas a gritarme así, si sólo vienes a eso puedes irte por donde viniste. Mi padre está borracho hasta los pies y sigue dormido en la sala. Sí, me pegó. Y de una vez te voy diciendo que me corté. Pero no vengas a traerme más problemas con tu actitud, porque el que debería estar gritando aquí soy yo, no tú. Así que cállate.- dijo Kurt mientras entraba al baño dispuesto a asearse, dejando a Blaine sin tiempo para que respondiera.

Kurt se tomó su tiempo mientras se bañaba, tratando de relajar las partes donde tenía los golpes, sacando la sangre de los mismos y de sus cortadas. Después de 20 minutos cerró la regadera y tomó una pijama que siempre dejaba ahí, se unto una pequeña crema para golpes, se vendo sus muñecas y se puso la ropa. Cuando salió pudo ver que Blaine había recogido su cuarto y estaba sentado en una esquina de la cama viéndolo a los ojos.

-Veo que te quedaste.- dijo Kurt mientras tomaba su cepillo y lo pasaba por su castaño cabello.

-Sí… Me he imaginado que hablarías con Nick, así que le he mandado un mensaje diciéndole que estoy yo aquí y que no se preocupe. Espero no te moleste.- dijo Blaine esperando a que Kurt no estuviera tan enojado por su actitud anterior.

-Estupendo.- dijo sarcástico el castaño aun sin ver a Blaine

-Lo siento mucho Kurt,- dijo el morocho mientras se paraba de la cama y se acercaba a Kurt para verlo a los ojos -, en verdad lamento haberte gritado así sé que estuvo mal, en verdad lo siento, fui-fui un estúpido y no sabía qué hacía, pero estoy tan enojado por lo que te ha hecho qu-que no supe cómo actuar, en verdad quiero ir a matar a ese imbécil y-y lo siento,- Blaine abrazó a Kurt mientras seguía hablando,- en verdad lo siento.-

-Blaine, lo que decía antes era en serio, relájate… Todo estará bien.-

-Claro que no Kurt, tienes que irte de aquí, puedes quedar con Nick, conmigo si no te incomoda pero no permitiré que te quedes aquí y si te niegas tendré que llamar a la policía… Lo siento, pero lo haré. Tenemos que encontrar una manera de detener esto, de detener esto.- dijo Blaine mientras hacía énfasis en lo último al tomar las muñecas de Kurt.

-No puedes seguir haciendo esto Kurt, no puedes… Eres la persona más perfecta que conozco, eres hermoso, eres inteligente, tienes una actitud muy graciosa. Sé que tu actitud sarcástica es porque te sientes solo pero te prometí que mientras este yo nunca lo estarás. Así son las cosas Kurt, justo cuando pensamos que tenemos todo claro, el universo nos arroja una bola. Pero tenemos que improvisar y sobrevivir. Debemos seguir buscando sin rendirnos en el camino. Podemos encontramos la felicidad en lugares inesperados, podemos encontrar el camino de regreso a las cosas que más nos importan. Así pasa. A veces el universo sólo tiene una manera de asegurarse de que terminamos exactamente donde pertenecemos, liberándonos del dolor que sentíamos. No pienses que ya nada tiene sentido, las cosas se ponen muy difíciles en algunos momentos, pero no toda la vida. El problema es que la gente es muy optimista al comienzo de las cosas; un comienzo de cero, donde hay una pizarra limpia y un mundo de grandes posibilidades y cuando algo sale mal, dejan de intentar, tú no seas así Kurt… Tú tienes la fuerza de seguir de pie y cuando sientas que no es así seré tu soporte. Sólo tienes que confiar y seguir…- dijo Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa.

Fue entonces que lo sintió Kurt, pudo sentir muy vivamente lo que provocaba que sonriera internamente cada vez que veía a Blaine, pudo sentir como encontraba a esa pieza de rompecabezas que le faltaba, pudo sentir como una parte de él se sentía plena y feliz. Fue entonces que se acercó poco a poco al rostro del morocho, sin importarle nada tomó la mejilla de Blaine y fue juntando sus labios con los de el para fundirlos en un beso dulce y cálido. Pudo sentir como el morocho se tensaba para después relajarse y corresponder el beso que deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Era más que un beso, la manera en que Kurt corría su pulgar por la mejilla de Blaine o como el morocho tomaba dulcemente la nuca del castaño mientras acariciaba su cabello. Kurt se inclinó un poco su cabeza para profundizar el beso, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago.


	11. Capítulo 11

**¡NUEVO CAPÍTULO DESPUÉS DE MIL AÑOS!**

Jaja en verdad lamento la tardanza pero a veces se me es muy difícil escribir, les prometo que ya actualizaré más rápido debido a que ya se como quiero que siga la historia. Acepto sugerencias y comentarios, esta historia es para ustedes. Muchas gracias a esas personas que aún siguen aquí dejando sus lindos comentarios, muchas gracias!

Guest: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, ¡claro que seguiré la historia! No me dejes :c Y perdón por hacer que Klaine se besara pero se me hizo el momento adecuado, espero recompensartelo con los siguientes capítulos. Besos y saludos!

* * *

NUEVOS DÍAS, NUEVAS EMOCIONES.

Kurt siguió profundizando el beso mientras Blaine lo tomaba por su mejilla. El castaño sintió como su cuerpo entraba más en calor y lo último que quería era asustar a Blaine con su cuerpo hormonal así que lentamente se alejó del morocho y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

El morocho se alejó a duras penas y se talló la cara mientras se sentaba en la cama. -Eso fue asombroso...- dijo Blaine mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en su cara y subía la mirada para ver a Kurt.

-Si bueno,- dijo Kurt que por dentro estaba gritando. -No te acostumbres...- El castaño caminó hasta su closet y tomó una pequeña maleta mientras guardaba algunas prendas, cuidando de que no se maltrataran mientras las doblaba. -¿Te importaría llevarme a la casa de Nick?- dijo Kurt mientras se acercaba ahora a su tocador a tomar sus cremas y depositarlas en el mismo lugar donde había estado guardando su ropa.

-Creí que te quedarías en mi casa...,- dijo Blaine con desconcierto mientras veía a Kurt. -Eres más que bienvenido, lo sabes.-

El castaño que había terminado ya de guardar todo lo que necesitaba volteó a ver al morocho. -Lo sé Blaine, sólo que necesito hablar con Nick... Necesito aclarar todo lo que me pasa por la cabeza, necesito digerir todo lo que pasó hoy y si me voy a tu casa querré repetir lo de hace unos minutos y eso no me ayudará en nada.-

-Oh..- dijo Blaine mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. -Entonces creo que iremos con Nick.- Kurt que hasta ahora no había dejado de verlo, sonrío un poco al ver la reacción de el morocho.

Habían dejado la casa de Burt hace algunos minutos y había sido una difícil tarea. Habían procurado bajar las escaleras lo más silenciosos posible para evitar que Burt tuviera otro ataque y Kurt parecía algo nervioso, como si su padre fuera a despertar de la nada y ha golpearlo de nuevo. Por otro lado Blaine tomaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ir y partirle la cara a el estúpido de Burt Hummel por haberle puesto la mano encima a el precioso castaño.

Al salir de la casa le enviaron un mensaje a Nick avisándole que iban para su casa. Justo cuando se estacionaron afuera de la casa y bajaron del carro, un preocupado Nick salió corriendo de la entrada principal haciendo balancear a Kurt mientras lo abrazaba protectoramente.

-Oh Kurt, estaba tan preocupado, temía que fueras a hacer algo,- dijo Nick mientras soltaba a su mejor amigo y un grito escapaba de su boca. - Oh Kurtie... ¡Ése desgraciado!- decía mientras tomaba la cara del castaño y sus dedos recorrían los grandes hematomas.- ¡Te juro que lo mataré cuando lo vea! ¿Qué ocurrió Kurt? ¿Cómo fue que te hizo esto?

-Estaba borracho,- dijo Kurt mientras su mirada estaba en el suelo. -Sólo que ésta vez no pudo controlarse... Por eso estoy aquí,- Kurt que ahora había subido la mirada para ver a Nick, le dedicó una pequeña pero muy sincera sonrisa. -Vine contigo porque sé que tú podrás ayudarme a buscar la mejor solución y sé que tú mamá también. Aparte,- el castaño giró su mirada asegurándose de que Blaine estuviera lejos de su alcance para no escucharlos y poco después agregó. -Besé a Blaine y él me correspondió el beso.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!

-¡AHHHHHHHH!, gritó Kurt al igual que su amigo sin poder esconder que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado el beso con Blaine lo mantenía en pie por alguna extraña razón.

-¡Hey!, dijo un asustado Blaine que había llegado a donde se encontraban los mejores amigos. -¿Qué ha pasado? Me han asustado. ¿Están bien?

-Amm... Sí, muy bien.- dijeron Kurt y Nick al unísono mientras sus caras se transformaban en una mueca seria al ver a Blaine.

-Oh, okay, dijo el morocho sin adentrarse más. -Kurt he dejado tus cosas adentro en la sala con la señora Duval, amm,- Blaine volteó a ver a Nick pidiendole silenciosamente si podia darle un momento a solas con el castaño, por suerte Nick entendio rapido y se alejo a la entrada de su casa.

Blaine se acercó un poco más a Kurt y cómo si fuera algo que hacían siempre le tomó sus manos procurando no tocar de más sus cortadas. -Supongo que no irás a la escuela así que vendré mañana justo después de salir, no quiero presionarte con ninguna decisión que tomes con respecto a tú papá pero te apoyaré en todo lo que quieras hacer.- Blaine bajó su mirada cómo si se estuviera debatiendo en decir algo. -Te quiero Kurt,- El morocho subío su mirada y acarició la mejilla del castaño. -...Me preocupo por ti y haré cualquier cosa para mantenerte a salvo. Eres más que un amigo para mi Kurt, vendré a verte mañana, espérame.- Y sin más que decir el morocho se acercó a Kurt y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ante aquel toque el castaño, que se había sentido tan seguro por las palabras de Blaine, se relajó por la cercania de su ¿Amigo?. El morocho se aparto rompiendo el contacto de Kurt y se dirigió a su auto, cuando estuvo arriba le dio una última sonrisa al castaño y se fue. _-Él es el que he estado buscando.-_ se dijo Blaine mientras su auto avanzaba por la calle.

Nick, que no se había quedado sin ver nada, corrió a donde aún estaba su mejor amigo sin dejar de ver el lugar donde hasta hace unos segundos había estado el carro de Blaine. -¡Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!- El castaño volteó hacía su mejor amigo mientras una risa salía de su boca sin poder detenerla. -¡Tienesquecontarmetodo! ¡¿Qué fue todo eso?! ¿Tú y Blaine? ¡Cuándo pasó eso!- preguntó Nick atropelladamente mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

-¡Nick! Cálmate, pareces niña adolescente.- El castaño tomó a su mejor amigo del brazo y se encaminaron a la puerta de la casa. -Blaine y yo no tenemos nada...-, "_Aún..." _se dijo mentalmente el castaño mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro. Y por un momento el problema con su padre se sintió como nada.

El momento más difícil había pasado ya, Kurt le platicó todo lo ocurrido a los padres de su mejor amigo, todo con el fin de poder encontrar una solución, había llorado al darse cuenta de que había perdido al hombre que tan buen padre había sido con él y que probablemente ahora estaba solo.

Nick y Kurt se encontraban desde hace unas horas hablando sobre el ataque de Burt en el cuarto del pelinegro, discutiendo sobre lo que debía hacer el castaño.

-Kurtie, he visto cómo sufres día a día, he visto tus cortadas, he visto como lloras porque tú vida cambió... No quiero que sigas viviendo con el miedo de saber si tu padre estará de humor o no. Quiero ayudarte y quiero verte feliz, y por eso creo que lo más adecuado es levantar una denuncia a tu padre. Ellos lo ayudarán, no creas que van a meterlo así como así a la cárcel, el va a mejorar, ellos sí pueden ayudarlo...- El castaño se debatía entre hacer la denuncia, o simplemente dejarlo pasar, pero mientras más lo pensaba más le quedaba clara la situación. Él ya no quería vivir de esa manera, ya no quería vivir en el pasado, quería dejar atrás las cortadas, quería vivir con las nuevas personas que llegaban a su vida, quería que esas personas llegaran a su futuro sin preocuparse por él, quería ser feliz y quería a su padre de vuelta. Con las posibilidades todavía rondando su mente, levantó la mirada y tomó una decisión.

-...Lo haré,- dijo con voz decidida mientras veía a su amigo que aún no sabía muy bien que estaba tratando de decir. -Levantaré la denuncia.- Nick sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos de su mejor amigo. -Eres tan valiente Kurtie, verás que es la mejor decisión.- _"Espero que lo sea, en verdad lo espero..."_ pensó Kurt mientras correspondía al abrazo.


End file.
